1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to aircraft cover systems, particularly covers for rotors or propellers, more particularly a cover system for helicopter rotors.
2. Background Art
Formation of ice on helicopter rotor blades impairs the functionality of the rotors and thus the performance or safety of the helicopter. The rotors must be de-iced before the helicopter may be safely flown. Deicing ordinarily requires the application of chemicals, many types of which may threaten the environment, and which typically flow off the vehicle onto the surface of the ground.
Many helicopters are used in civil defense, law enforcement, or "life flight" ambulance roles, where rapid response time may be important. In emergency situations, such as patient airlifting, rapid helicopter take-off is essential. Deicing is necessary for the safe flight of the helicopter, yet absorbs valuable time when the need for a rapid take-off is imperative.
Currently, in colder climes, helicopter rotors typically are covered with removable tarpaulins which rest directly upon rotor blade surfaces to prevent ice formation. However, the tarps frequently get wet and then freeze to the rotors. Rotor covers frozen to the rotor blades are difficult to remove, and thus may actually be counter-productive when rapid lift-off is demanded. In any event, existing covers commonly provide inadequate protection from ice; due to condensation and leakage, there is inadequate assurance that the blades stay free of ice.